


Just Friends, Not Gay

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Heroes are the actors using their real names, Instagram Live, Instagram直播体, M/M, Overwatch is a human-based computation game, 守望先锋是一款由真人扮演的游戏, 角色都是本名出演的演员
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 通过出演守望先锋，麦克雷和源氏成为了最好的朋友。虽然粉丝们一直大喊他们太基了，但是两人坚信他们只是好哥们。By starring Overwatch, Jesse and Genji became the best buddies. The fans thought they were too gay but the two believed they were only friends.





	Just Friends, Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> 当我想象现实中的源氏的时候——我脑海里出现的是泰坦电视剧里的Gar！绿头发，游戏爱好者, 演员拥有日本血统…而且超级可爱！我在底部放了一张图。  
When I was writing Genji as a real-life character, I pictured him as Gar (Titans 2018 TV Series) played by Ryan Potter. Green hair, game player, and super cute!!  
I will put a photo at the bottom.

** 「麦** **克雷开始了直播。」 **

镜头晃动，出现了正在走路的麦克雷的脸和穿着花衬衫的上半身。背景里传来行李箱的喀咔声。 “ 嘿，大家好，我是麦克雷！我刚下飞机，正在去和源氏汇合的路上。他的飞机比我早半小时降落！守望先锋给我们订了套双人房，他就在机场等我。另外，我还给他准备了一个惊喜。你们怎么样？有多少人明天要去漫展？ ”

_ 「哇哦！麦克雷！一会我们也能看到源氏吗？」 _

_ 「我和我丈夫决定带着我们的两个孩子一起去！」 _

_ 「剧透一下明天的行程吧！」 _

_ 「源氏都来了，半藏真的不来吗？」 _

_「大 —— 爱师徒组。明天和加比多点互动喔」_

麦克雷走的很快，几乎在机场横梯上小跑。十多分钟的路程愣是让他缩短了一半。他边走边说，不时用余光瞟瞟评论： “ 家庭旅游？明天记得提醒我，我们可以一起来张大合影。加比是本地人，你们知道吧？今天大概不会见到他，但是之后我们有些安排。我不知道半藏 … 你可以问问源氏！ ”  
镜头调转到正面，对准了到达出口。隐隐可以看见正当中的接机人群里有一颗绿色脑袋的主人在疯狂向麦克雷挥舞双臂。

_ 「等等，这是源氏」 _

_ 「哇，真绿」 _

_ 「我以为绿头发只是角色设定」 _

_ 「天哪他在一群人里看着好娇小」 _

“ 源氏！哥们！ ”

麦克雷只用了几秒就走到了源氏面前，镜头在他拥抱源氏之前给了日本人一个大特写。然后摄像头回到了后置模式，两个人隔着出口的栏杆勾肩搭背地往外走。

“好了，这下我找到源氏了！来和观众们打个招呼吧老兄？ ”  麦克雷用右手把手机递给了源氏，左臂仍然揽着对方的肩膀。源氏把脑袋凑了过来，为了挤进镜头紧贴着麦克雷，几根造型过绿毛支棱到了麦克雷的花领子上。

“ 很高兴见到你们！这是源氏。我现在和麦克雷一起去酒店！我对明天的漫展超 —— 激动的！从没想过我自己会出现在舞台上而不再是一名观众。你们怎么样？为明天准备好了吗？ ”

「_在舞台上而不是舞台下_ _ lol 」_

_ 「宅男本质暴露了」 _

_ 「你飞了多久？从日本来的吗？」 _

_ 「半藏在哪里」 _

_「你的哥哥在哪 源氏」_

源氏和麦克雷保持着勾肩搭背的样子隔着栏杆歪歪扭扭走到了头，两个大头的缝隙中隐隐约约出现了咖啡厅、星巴克的招牌。源氏转过头皱了皱鼻子，挣动着离开了来自美国人肱二头肌的压迫。 ” 你不热吗？哥们。我都能闻到你身上的热气。做个好男孩，买杯冰沙去 ——“” 嘿！你就这么对待坐了两个小时飞机的人？你要喝什么？ ”

“ 热带百香果奶昔！ ” 源氏一手端着手机，一手手忙脚乱地把斜跨在后背上的腰包摘了下来，扔给迅速远离镜头的麦克雷，忙乱之中不知道是谁的箱子砰地一声倒在了地上。 “ 噢 ……fuck me.”  年轻人发出一声哀叹，镜头下滑晃动，照出了源氏米色半袖的下摆和紧贴着大腿线条的三叶草运动裤，弹幕一片蛙声。

_「再往中间点！重点部位！」_

_「哇哦 …… 我好像看到了什么」_

_「敢打赌他一定很大」_

等源氏摆好行李，单手拖着两个小箱子和不听话的滚轮搏斗时，弹幕的风向已经向 R15 一去不回，日本人凑近看了看，干脆把镜头反向，开始实拍百般无聊在排队队伍中像个大狗一样扇风的麦克雷。年轻人清爽地声音从背景中传来： “ 我实在不敢相信他就穿了这身来！希望我一会打开他的箱子能找到点别的衣服 … 守望先锋可不会让他穿着夏威夷衫上台！天呐我一定得把这拍下来发给加比。你们知道吗？其实我们中最有时尚感的是他，别看死神在游戏里是面具和针线帽不离手，加比其实可潮啦！杰克 …… 杰克就穿的像我爸，不是我在日本的爸，而是美国电视剧那种 …… 菲尔 · 邓飞 * 知道吧，就像那样！杰西嘛，不予评价。我得做好准备，如果他没准备两件能传出门的衣服今晚我们就得去一趟 H&M ，不是广告！我实在是想不出能把他塞进去又不像黑手党的正装了。 ”

队伍里的麦克雷总算熬到了尽头。当着一众粉丝的围观，麦克雷先是点了单，和认出他的店员来了一番互动，最后指了指源氏 / 也可能是他非常德州的格纹行李箱的位置，端着两杯超大杯的冰饮，像个选美冠军一般骄傲地走了回来，看到源氏把手机正对着他，还摆了个风骚的模特 pose. 

“ 你的冰沙，公主。 ”  麦克雷递过饮料，源氏拿回了自己的身家小包，把手机架在上面摆在两人中间。 “ 我发了我们的位置，他们说 20 分钟后到。想好今晚吃什么了吗？ ”

一连串轰然作响的吸饮料声，麦克雷的星冰乐瞬间就只剩了冰。 “ 当然是寿司 —— 开玩笑的。其他人到了么？安吉拉说没说什么？ ”

“ 没，我怀疑她还在飞机上。 ”  源氏咬着吸管模模糊糊道， “ 我看到莫伊拉发了 ins ，去骚扰她怎么样？安吉可能晚上都不会吃东西。 ”

“ 万恶的节食。 ” 麦克雷边拆杯盖边说，看样子是想把剩下的碎冰也吃个干净。他扭头看了眼疯跑的弹幕，试图跟上速度互动一下回答点问题。 “ 嗯 … 住在哪？ Pass.  喜欢我的衬衣？喔谢谢看来还是有人欣赏我的审美的，不像对面这位匿名的岛田先生。之后的活动？我会在这呆上个几天，既然来了就要度假！我很期待海边。冲浪？当然会！我们可能会聚在一起搞个活动什么的，你知道的，守望先锋的人。一会儿会不会直播？看情况，说实话我还不知道我的房间是什么样呢！喂！源氏！你快把那根吸管吃完了！ ” 晒成小麦色的手毫不客气地从亚洲人嘴里拽出了饱受折磨的塑料管，顺带没收了饮料杯。 “ 我肯定这不是你今天第一杯饮料了，你这汽水上瘾者。半藏会怎么说？ ”  源氏冲他做了个鬼脸，转头凑近屏幕开始营业。

“ 半藏真的不来吗？嗯很遗憾，半藏要留在日本处理一些家族事务。你是真的黑手党吗？我相信明天会有人问这个问题的，先保留下神秘吧。你有龙神纹身吗？有的！虽然游戏中没有体现出来，毕竟 “ 我 ” 是个大面积机械化的生化人。你在和天使约会吗？ Well,  源氏大概在和天使约会。 ”

一声短信铃。源氏看了看自己的手机（直播用手机是麦克雷的），低下头回复了什么。然后他抬起头用手指冲屏幕来了个飞吻： “ 接我们的人来了。该走啦！很高兴见到你们！明天见！ ” 麦克雷拿回了自己的手机， “ 我也该撤啦。记得明天来看我！ 9 点钟！暴风雪会展中心！再见！ ” 他做了个角色经典的眨眼动作。

** 「麦克雷结束了直播。」 **

* 菲尔 · 邓飞 (Phil Dunphy):  摩登家庭里的老爸！房产经纪人，老实并有时有点老土。 ( 是褒义 ! I’m a fan!)

这是泰坦里的Gar！我在Google上搜索的图片。Isn't he cute? 

** **

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 was blocked in China.
> 
> I'm just doing whatever I can. If we don't stop writing, will the Chinese fandom culture leave more memories and marks, and vanish a little slower?


End file.
